


Pain is what makes us human.

by OliveBranch_10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hale Family Feels, Hatred, Minor Character Death, Pain, Sad, Stilinski Family Feels, Suicidal Thoughts, Werewolf Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/pseuds/OliveBranch_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don’t like each other, they hate each other for making them suffer, for making their lives miserable. They’re so alike that it hurts, they don’t want to see, because they fear each other. They’re afraid of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain is what makes us human.

**Author's Note:**

> Manly tears  
> For the only person who makes me happy to write.  
> Thanks bob for liking my work - <3  
> and again un-beta'd sadly

She doesn’t know why she feels like she’s suffocating, the world was her happy place and day-by-day it turned more into a hellhole.  Losing people, her father said, losing people that you love is hard, losing yourself to people you trust is worse.

She feels like she’s drowning, losing a battle that was never hers.

*

He often wonders why his life turned out to be this mess. He desperately wants to hate him. Hate him for what he turned his life into, but he knew that right now he achieved things that he could only dream of before his life became so different. He felt like a soldier, always watching over his shoulder, nothing was safe.

*

She loves them, she really does. They’re easy to talk to after a day where she nearly lost her life. But sometimes she wishes for something that feels real. She wants to scream but she’s afraid that if she does something bad is going to happen. So she hides herself in thick layers and goes to those who aren’t good for her, and yet she only thinks that she deserves.

*

He compares it to the feeling you get when it’s going to snow and the air feels like it’s pressing onto his shoulders and even if it feels heavy and like a deadweight, he can’t get it out his head that he is not the one carrying the heaviest burden. And yet when he watches him struggle it feels like the heaviest burden of all.

*

He doesn’t like to see his own face; it feels like someone else ripped of his identity and left him to create a new one in the same shell. He tries to ignore the whispers inside his head, licking like flames inside his head, making him want, crave things she warned him for. He was weak and because of that he gave in. He was the weakling that wanted to be the stronger one, but he knows that power corrupts and once he tried it, he only craves for more.

*

She liked the feeling, the rush it gave her, blood pulsing through her body. It took time to get used to the feeling of freedom, doing everything she wanted to do. Old habits die hard. The world suddenly turned into a playground. It was a stupid mistake that she forgot that every playground has bullies.

*

 He tried to keep his face the same; always looking the same –he knew– frightened people. That man, whose face could seal the deal, thought him that. It was sad that the man’s face wasn’t the one he wanted to see. He tried to be him, to be identical with the proper perfect boy the wanted.

*

He wasn’t frozen, although people often thought so. He liked to be the quiet one, to be a solid rock that people could build on. He guesses that’s why he chooses him. The attention he suddenly gets is terrifying but he gets used to it, he even craves it when he gets forced into the quiet again.

*

She found it hard to show her feelings; they made her uncomfortable and an easy target. He sais she is a complete different person now, and she tells him to go fuck himself. It’s easier to handle things like they don’t matter. She can make sure that nothing can hurt her, not anymore. Trust wasn’t meant to be shattered and yet hers was beyond repair.

*

He never liked rollercoasters, they frightened him, they went fast and were easily broken. Now he often compared his life to a rollercoaster. He couldn’t protect everyone that was riding with him, he could feel his bones rattling, and getting repaired until one they couldn’t be fixed anymore. He couldn’t control where the riding was taking him and sometimes it went so fast he had trouble breathing, clinging to a thought he tried to reach out. He couldn’t get out, he had to try but it felt that with every failure the rollercoaster went faster.

*

He could scare everyone into submission, make them do what he wanted and have an iron hold over hundreds of men. That didn’t mean that fear held his heart and squeezed it now and then. He sometimes struggled to let her go, wishing he could convince her to play with her dolls instead.

*

He liked to think of himself as prepared, he did what had to be done. He found it hard to stay on track but until now he always succeeded in the end. It was only that he saw the evidence that he realized that maybe he was just as lost like everyone else and without their help; he would’ve died within seconds. He hangs his head in shame and promises to be better.

*

He twitches a lot, he knows that. Nobody knows why though. They give him pills and try to calm him but nothing works. He knows why. It’s not his body that forces him to move, it’s his mind. Thoughts force him to move, to drown out the buzzing noise. It never stops and he tries to muffle it by moving, to tire out his body so he can sleep and make his mind go quiet. Mumbling every thought so soft that even they can’t hear it. He has to get it out, it kills him. Every thought feels like a mind on his own and please he mumbles please make it stop.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wonder who belonged to which part :  
> 1\. Allison  
> 2\. Isaac  
> 3\. Lydia  
> 4\. Sheriff  
> 5\. Peter  
> 6\. Erica  
> 7\. Jackson  
> 8\. Boyd  
> 9\. Cora  
> 10\. Derek  
> 11\. Chris Argent  
> 12\. Scott  
> 13\. Stiles
> 
> Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
